10 Lives, 10 Deaths
by Themulchmeister
Summary: Espada: Chosen beings as restorers of balance in a troubled world. This story follows the lives of ten unique individuals and their powers which they did not ask for and cause death and pain for those around them in the form of ten short tales.
1. Loneliness

**10 Lives – 10 Deaths**

_**I've taken a break from my other crossovers and decided to do a Bleach fanfic. This one is sort of non-canon but contains some of the characters and has some connections. I only thought this up over a night so I hope this goes well. Now enjoy this latest story by Themulchmeister as we divulge in the tales of 10 very unique people and their struggle to adapt to a world they are the cause of so much pain **_

_**1. Loneliness**_

ROCKY DESERT: SOMEWHERE IN NORTH AMERICA

My name is Kurt Stoch, but I now go by the name of Coyote. I have tried unsuccessfully to live amongst others but I have never been granted the true feeling of belonging.

When I was born, I was told my mother died from aftershock of the birth. This was something I learned to cope with, but as a child, it seemed the closer people came to me, more death resulted. Was it because I had tried to make friends? Or simply people within a certain radius die around me?

After a while during my adolescence, the small knit community became suspicious and saw me as a demon that should be cast away.

"_We cannot survive whilst you're here plaguing our village, you must go and live a life devoid of human affection."_

That's what the mayor told me in front of a mob, armed with rifles, pitchforks and torches. They shouted abuse at me from afar, too afraid to get close to me in case they succumbed to the death I seemed to carry with me everywhere I travelled.

I walked the barren highways for some months until I came across another rural community in Alberta Canada. I was originally amazed I had travelled so far to cross the border. Some kind conservative folk took me in and offered me refuge in their shelter.

This was the first time I had not killed anyone. I was not sure wether to feel happiness or fear that it would return. I would grip the steaming mug of black liquid with both hands and sip the warm soothing elixir they called coffee as I revealed my tragic story to the villagers. They had the upmost sympathy for my suffering and had the most generous hospitality, but I didn't deserve this. No matter what, I was still a murderer of hundreds of people.

"Thank you all for taking me in, but I cannot stay here. I have decided to go by dawn." I said to the others as they all sighed with disappointment.

"Please poor traveller, you must stay and recuperate for a while." One of the kind villagers said. "We have plenty of spare beds; you won't be a burden on us."

"You don't understand. I can't do this again, not to you people. You don't deserve to die." I was now hiccupping past my sobs.

One of the older men rested his hand on my shoulder. "Whatever happened in the past is not relevant now, you have been around us for a few hours and we have not perished, you are not a demon."

I gave a slight smile feeling a bit less down about myself. They even trimmed back my brown locks. But as I slept that night, I could hear screams of despair along the other beds. I immediately rose up to check the situation. What I discovered brought back those demons I thought I left behind, but now they had caught up with me.

A man in striped pyjamas lay cold on the floor with the palest complexion I had ever seen. His body already in rigor mortis as a young woman with blonde hair wept on the floor nearby. For some reason, both had their genitals revealed.

If only that was all. Others had turned soon after and clasped their chests in pain. All seemingly dying of heart attacks. Something was afoot.

The young girl looked at me with aqua eyes which instantly encapsulated me. However she would soon fall to my aura of death. I had to run away, my time here at this village was over as well.

"Please wait Coyote!" She pleaded with me. Somehow she knew my name. Knowing I might have killed her brother or friend dug an even bigger hole in my blackened heart.

"I'm sorry but I must go."

"No take me with you..." But her voice was drowned with the wailing of lost souls.

She was the only survivor and the last human face I ever saw. Now, ten years later. I live a nomadic life in the prairie, surviving off the little creatures that are also not immune to my death curse. My name is Coyote, yet I have no pack.

As I carry tonight's meal back to my cave an echoing voice that sounds quite human attracts me. I turn and see a fairly tall man with long straight black hair. He's wearing a black trench-coat and trousers. Mustn't be familiar with the weather here. Now he starts walking towards me waving a strange object in his hands.

"Please don't come any closer or you'll die." I plead with him, though he probably sees it more as a threat.

"The Coyote is it eh?" He asks in a ferocious cockney British accent. "We've been lookin' for you."

"We?" I shout out from the distance. "Who could possibly want me?"

"Why the Boss of course." He waves his peculiar object which as I gain a closer look resembles somewhat a jet black crossbow.

"What's that in your hand?" I ask cautiously.

"Oh this, never you mind. As long as you come along nicely we won't need to use it."

"I don't understand. I can't go anywhere; I kill all those around me."

"Oh we'll find a way past that, so, you ready?"

I taste the rising powders of sand that cut at my flesh. My clothes are now tattered and my hair has grown long and mopped. If I stay here I am doomed to eternal loneliness yet if I go I will only relive my nightmare. I must live a life devoid of human affection.

"I'm sorry sir but I cannot do this to myself again, I must decline your offer."

He shakes his head and makes a 'tsk-tsk' sound. "Oh well, your not gonna like this. He raises his crossbow which is now loaded and fires it at me. Since it is so far away I am easily able to dodge. What he shot was not an arrow, or even a weapon, it was a small and fragile glass canister. Purple gas slowly rises from the broken jar.

"What was that meant to do?-" Just as I think that's all I grip my left arm in a throbbing pain. Now the pain quickly spreads to my whole body. It is like something has triggered my nerves into overdrive as I now struggle to breathe past the intense pain. I cough and wheeze as my whole body is taken over by a sudden and mysterious shock.

"That little jar I shot at you contains a concentrated form of a gas, which only I can create through my breath." He even demonstrates my blowing some of the faint purple substance from his mouth. "The gas you have now inhaled contains a neurotoxin which stimulates the nerves causing what you should be experiencing as intense and chronic pain." He is now a few paces away from he as I lay helplessly on the ground in the foetal position, tears pooling from my eyes. "I'm just like you Coyote, I'm also an Espada."

"E...eh...Espada?" I struggle to say past the pain.

"Boss told me we are specially chosen humans with a unique gift. We are the very agents and embodiments of death." He seems to proudly point at himself and boasts a sinister grin, revealing a set of combed teeth. He is now crouched and talking eye-to-eye "By the way, I should have introduced myself, my name is Tori Neil Jenkins and I'm the epiphany of despair."

"Fuck you Neil." I spit at his putrid face as the pain pierces my abdomen. It feels like someone has been stabbing me and slashing me in various parts of my body – only no blood has been shed.

"You were said to be one the strongest, that's why we left you for last, but you have made this job that little bit easier." He unfurls a brown sack. "Come now, you have many others awaiting you."

_Others? So I'm not alone..._

I ponder what possible torment, or opportunity waits as I fall into unconsciousness.

**_So what do you think? Very original? Prbably not but I decided to write this anyway. Be prepared as the rest of the story is actually done backward so bear with it. I will focus on the perpectives of each Espada and you'll see how the characters eventually tie in with each other towards the end. Please review and continue on to the next chapter._**


	2. Time

_**2. Time**_

AFGHANISTAN: MIDDLE EAST – A FEW MONTHS AGO

You gain plenty of wisdom about those around you when you live for as long as I have. I'm Lui Abal Barrgan and I'm over 400 years old. I could be 437 or 469 or even 499, but I have lost count long ago. I have grown tired of living forever. As people I once befriend die around me and spawn new generations, those too succumb to times disease and the cycle continues. Most people have grown to fear me as 'The Immortal', yet my body still ages and I have suffered wounds to my body previously. Once over a hundred years ago, I was placed as a militia soldier in a battle against the colonialist infidels from Europe. I managed to defeat many, but one young infantry managed to slash me in the right eye and left me permanently blind. The only people that I seem to affiliate with are those who promote death itself through war.

Currently I am residing among a small cell of members of this extremist group called the Taliban. I don't particularly care what they do, but at least they keep me company and seem to admire my previous experiences against the West.

"Immortal one, we have gained great knowledge of your battles of the past and we hope your skills will help us when we fight the infidels today." One of the bearded men says in Arabic.

But it seems the 'infidels' have struck first as an artillery shell blows up outside the cave. The group of turbaned men grab their armament and set up a front against the wave of oncoming American soldiers.

"There are so many of them, what should we do with the old man?" One of the Taliban calls out to his leader as he fires his machine gun.

"He is of no use to us now. I will end his pitiful life." He pulls out a knife. Such betrayal, they didn't care for me at all, they just wanted to use me for their own gain.

As the knife descends, it slows and becomes stuck in its own passage. The man curses out a longed Arabic curse which stretches on forever. Now I pull out my weapon if choice from under my seat: A small axe, and hack off his arm.

The world comes back to normal motion and the man now notices his missing limb, he lets out a roaring scream as he tries hugs his stump.

Oh that's right I forget to mention, I can also slow time around me, making me appear superhuman.

"That's it insects, watch how it's done." I'm in need of some recreation as I have had no entertainment for a long time.

I walk out from the cave now between the two fronts. The air turns a blackened purple and my hairs are raised as I use the full force of my true power. Bullets simply glide past my vision as I walk around them. A man tries in a constipated fashion to raise his combat knife at me but even if he could penetrate my skin would only rub over and knick it.

I slash at the soldier's midsection. He is one down, but all will soon follow.

The whole army is taken down in about five minutes for me but they would not have even had time to blink as one by one their comrades fall.

I really could not teach those Taliban how to fight. They see time in a different way than I do. Time is not uniform; at least I can isolate myself from time's stranglehold.

Maybe they were right to call me 'The Immortal'. Not only have I lived for hundreds of years but even if a man tried to attack me, they couldn't because they would simply succumb to my time spell.

"My-my that was amazing...I barely had a chance to say 'watch out!'" A British man calls out from over the dunes. "I can only do this." He then shoots a serum at the Taliban soldiers who all cry hysterically and moan in pain.

"N...e...x...t...o...n...e...s...f...o...r...y...o...u" But before I can focus my time spell, the canister is within metres of me the glass flattens before it expands and shatters in a dazzling display. The purple cluster inside morphs into a sword and pierces my heart.

"Argh! What is this?" Now I can't think as my body takes over in a flaming pins-and-needles.

"Only one more to go." The man chuckles as my already damaged vision fades.

**_So now another of the Espada's power has been revealed. I tried to relate it to their aspect of death in the Bleach series. Some are easy to do and others are a bit more hard (like Ulqiorra's). Anyway I'll have the third chapter up as well so keep on reading._**


	3. Sacrifice

_**3. Sacrifice**_

SOMEWHERE IN MEXICO – A FEW MORE MOTHS AGO

It was me who killed all those men that night. That fateful night ten years ago. Only one man lived and I never got the change to tell him it was not his fault. My name is Bella Halta and where death prevails, life flourishes; that is the cost of offering new souls – the ultimate sacrifice.

I heard of Kurt 'Coyote' Stoch in a newspaper which told of some demon child murdering nearly a while village. Of course I did not believe at first, but then when I observed my power, it had to be true.

I became obsessed with one day hopefully meeting the man as maybe he could help me control it. Nobody else could understand it.

I was constantly bullied at school because of my darker complexion. People thought I was a demon. Their beliefs were proven one day when I became responsible for the deaths of three of my classmates. They bullied me terribly one day, puling out chunks of my hair and kicking me. I started to cry – that's when it first happened.

The three girls started choking and gasping and before I had a chance to run for help, they became pale dolls of the eternal night. I had killed them, I WAS a demon!

And so upon hearing that, my parents abandoned me. I never got the chance to see my baby sister who, coincidentally, was born that very fateful day.

I became an outcast. Shunned away from those of the community. It was only a few years later, in my teenage years, I had the chance to settle with a sort of foster family in Alberta Canada. I was able to smile, and as long as I was happy I knew death would not result.

I became a favourite resident, doing chores and watching over some of the homeless guest that would come in and out constantly. Although I was one of them, I felt like I now belonged somewhere in this hellish world.

One day a very scruffy man with messy brown hair arrived. I heard from one of the staff he had travelled across most of the US to get here.

"My God!" I cried. "What is his name? He must be in a terrible state."

The man's response triggered mixed feelings in my heart. "He calls himself Coyote, he told us he was abandoned from his village after killing hundreds of people – just by being around them."

No way! It was HIM. The man I was destined to come across. I would have to find him as soon as possible and tell him of my story.

By now it was late and I would have to wake him from his sleep. I walked over each mattress, checking to see if it was him. It was becoming frustrating. I bumped into a man in striped pyjamas. It was Foster; known to be a bit of a troublemaker, he normally would come in and shout abuse at us. Now he held me in a bear hug and was drooling from his mouth.

"Good thing I bumped into you then." Foster murmured in a cold voice. I was scared and wanted to scream but he pushed me down onto the floor. He unzipped his pants – he was about to violate me.

"Please Mr. Foster don't-"

The stabbing pain of his penis entering my sacred sight was enough to make me do something I had not done for many years.

I wept.

"NOOO!!!!" But I was already hysterical. The burden of his weight was relieved as he fell back in a heap. Now everyone was moaning in pain and crying blood. Such a horrible fate, they were not involved in this.

One man did not however feel any pain and he stood over me, with a look of dismay in his eyes. It was Coyote, I had found him. But it was to be short-lived. He ran away before I could help him. My years of happiness, with all those people, had died that night.

For the last few years I have lived in my place of birth in Mexico. The people here are very religious and have perceived me as a divine being. People come in and offer depraved locals as a sacrifice. Initially I refused to commit such murder and be exploited like that, but now I have at least been accepted by the community whilst ridding it of evil.

Birth rates seem to soar around here now. Something tells me that when I kill people another life is restored. Could I be a creator?

One strange looking guest arrives in black. He sounds British and asks me about my abilities. I tell him that when I get upset, usually the ones who cause me to be upset will die, but lately it seems others have been affected as well – including a strange rise in births.

"Very interesting, you should definitely come with us."

"But I am happy here. I finally have a purpose."

"You have a purpose, to serve my boss. You must come with me." Now he grabs my arm.

"Hey don't touch me!" I warn but he persists and covers me in a brown sack.

I want to scream and cry so he may hopefully let me go. He starts to shudder as he open up the bag. "YOU BITCH! You think you're the only one who can hurt people." His breath is putrid as he yells down at me. Suddenly I'm feeling an intense pain throughout my entire body. I try to arch my back but the bag restricts my movement. I pant and choke on my tears as the pain of a million swords takes over.

"Where are you taking me?" I say muffled by the bag.

"You'll soon find out." He responds as I fear the worst. The man has yet not died of my power. Either he has some sort of immunity or he is really the walking dead.

"Who are you?" I yell out to my captor.

"You should know Bella. I'm one of your kind."

**_Seems like Hallibel (I mean Bella) and Coyote have a bit of a connection. What will happen once they are reunited. Where is Neil taking these Espada he finds and who does he work for? Keep on reading as we go back further. _**


	4. Nihilism

_**I apologise for taking so long to update. I'm working on two stories at once currently. Enjoy!**_

_**4. Nihilism**_

STOCKHOLM AIRPORT: SWEDEN – ALMOST A YEAR AGO

My eyes catch the bright diodes of the Cathode Ray Box they call a television as I await my flight. The propaganda that fills the screen tries to entrance me, but I won't fall for such lies. I palm my hand; this thing is just trash.

_#We must interrupt this for a braking news story. #_

What is this now? Perhaps this device will be of my use for a little longer.

_#I'm currently reporting from Washington where the 49th president of the United States of America is about to be inducted in the coronation ceremony. Here he is coming along a motorcade. Ladies and gentlemen the new leader of the modern world is waving at the crowd. He is of course Aaron Aaronson. #_

Ah yes, I heard of that man. Apparently his face was horribly disfigured during a science experiment as a child. Now when in public he dons a strange long mask full of holes. Such trash… If I were there in the crowd I could end his pathetic life.

Things I regard as useless can be disposed of thanks to me and a special power I have attained over my life. My name is Oliver Schiffer and I can deny things existence simply by vaporising them with a power I like to call Cero.

Pathetic insects have been eliminated thanks to me. When I was a student at the most prestige high school, I was given a hard time by the Jocks due to my Gothic attire and appearance; I would wear the darkest of clothes and the palest of makeup as well as green markings down my cheeks to give myself the appearance of always crying. One day the bullying went too far and a girl they knew I had grown fond of was shown in the arms of the most arrogant of the jocks.

"Sorry Oliver but I'm taken by this handsome fellow." She would say in her sweet voice. Now she was indeed taken she was no longer of any use to me. I ended her life as well as the others that day. As they were completely wiped away from existence not only was no evidence of the crime left behind, but their lack of presence did not make anyone suspicious – not even a report of their missing. And so that's when I discovered that I could change reality itself.

Of course I had more than minor enemies at school; my parents never supported me and seemed less enthusiastic of my Gothic phase. My father used to beat me as a child and my mother would constantly tell me of how she regretted me being born. After returning home from school that night I would commit a further act of murder – or rather cleaning of my life.

"You're late." My decrepit mother barked from the lounge room. She had been clearly drinking and the area around her smelt of rotted cheese.

"I'm sorry if I was needed for something earlier mother but I am here now to keep you company." I humbly replied. Her gaze did not change from the Cathode Ray Box.

I retired from the lounge room and ascended the stairs to relieve my school supplies. Upon halfway of that journey my father entered the house upon returning from his own pleasures of drunkenness. If I was to ever feel regret for the act I was about to commit it would be of least magnitude at this time.

"Oh hello son...I almost didn't recognise you with that smutty makeup on."

"And how have you been father." I greet kindly.

"Shut the fuck up you poonce. Get that shit off your face before I carve it off your very skin." He raised a fist and lunged at me; I could see the crumbs of foodstuffs on the combs of his moustache and the loose threads of brown tattered hair – so repugnant – how could I have come from these very wretches.

_SHIT! I thought to myself. If I remove their existence, will that effectively make me non-existent as well? For if I am to rid this dimension of my creators – no matter how putrid and unliketh of me – will that have prevented my birth in the first place._

I had to decide soon as my father now had a firm grasp of my windpipe. I showed minimal reaction which must have bore the face of a zombie when he grappled with me. This would be a gamble but if it payed off would stem a new era in a filthy world, laden with trash.

"Goodbye...filthy trash." I uttered past my chokes. I straightened my free arm and formed the hand into a flat raised palm. With that I called forth the flickering blue orbs of destruction and released it upon my supposed father. Upon impact he immediately dissolved into nothingness. However the shrill scream of my mother indicated that it does leave evidence of death.

Or maybe it was just because she witnessed it? Perhaps if I am to remove trash I should use it with stealth and only in secluded situations.

Before she could reach the phone and call the police (I assume) I unleashed another blast of Cero at the other wretched parent of mine. Now the moment of truth… She and he were gone, would I too leave this world with them.

As the hours past I was convinced my newfound prophecy would come to fruition. The Cathode Ray Box spluttered its nonsense about recurring disasters in some far away country. 'Many deaths etcetera etcetera only one survivor blah blah blue hair'. This box was also classified as trash to my standards.

And alas even inanimate objects are ridden of this world thanks to such a power. Years past and I lived a nomadic life, testing further my erasing abilities. People continued their lives casually by day as another of their friends or relatives were erased from this world's and their own existence. By ten or so years since utilising my ability and after thousands of deaths I found myself in a rut of my own and retired to working my days in a waste management site. I figured I could use my gift for a useful purpose; evaporating domestic household rubbish with ease. I also joined a local black metal band to help with the synthesizer.

The small group of people I now associated with were the closest thing to friends I had ever come across. Over time I lost the grudge against humanity and even forgot I had the power to reject events.

Upon one of our first great gigs we attracted a large audience. People actually liked listening to our songs about disembowelling and the occult. I would get such a rush of euphoria from the concert, my makeup melted off my face, revealing my olive skin.

Once the concert was over we descended the stage heading to our rooms. Garth the vocalist called me back.

"Hey Ollie, you were amazing tonight!" He complimented as he made the traditional devil-horn hand gesture to which I responded in kind. I admired how he kept his hair long and flowing. Mine was much shorter but it had grown over the years. "Alright I'll catch you outside then before we leave for a photo."

"Sure thing Garth, see you there."

"Oliver Schiffer, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." A voice disturbed me in the backstage. The man was in dark attire and his hair was an even longer flowing black. His smile revealed pearl white teeth and a grin which spelt despair.

"Do you have a pass young man?" I call over to him."

"I don't need a pass; I'm just here to pick you up."

"I don't even know you. Beside I have my own chauffer."

The man pulled out a strange crossbow loaded with small canisters of purple liquid. "I wasn't askin' ya."

"You dare threaten me...you really are just trash." Suddenly I had refreshed my memories and now held the blue orbs of death in my hands. I threw one at my opponent but unlike my other victims he anticipated this and swiftly dodged to the right. I threw the second one a bit lower and he somersaulted in an amazing feat of agility over it.

"That's a pretty cool power ya got there but mine just pips it." He raised his bow and shot the canister towards me to which I neutralised with a Cero blast. He rapidly loaded another and another but this was soon becoming a stalemate.

"Why do you wish to apprehend me? Are you working for the police? Is it about all those murders?" Oh no I just confessed.

"Apprehend? I'm here to escort you. I work for the organisation known as the Espada and the murders are just part of why I'm here."

"You say Espada. What is the Espada?"

"We are ten individuals who are supposedly responsible for a lot of the misfortune in this world. Where we live, others die; where we prosper, others suffer; for as long as we are around this world will crumble."

"That doesn't really answer my question." I say though in a way it did. I have killed many people and while I have benefited from their deaths I have unjustly committed murder. "So does that mean I will go to prison?"

"I'd rather leave that for you to find out when we meet the boss."

Whilst I wish I could avoid such fate I have become a little intrigued by the prospect of meeting others in my situation. Plus even if I resisted he would pursue me with that strange weapon of his; and he is too weary of my powers now to fall for an ambush Cero strike.

"Okay let's go then, but can I least say goodbye to my friends first."

He gives me a filthy look. "You are one of the first Espada I hear of to have such a thing as friends. Espada are always looked upon as demons and so never get the chance to socialise with others." He slams s fist at the wall creating a webbed crack. "Go ahead and see your friends then – but you've only got five minutes. I'll be waiting outside."

"Then you may as well follow me because that's where they're waiting." I lead he way out from the fire exit where the band is gathered in a semi-circle. "There you are Ollie we've been waiting forever for you." Garth calls out to me.

"Whoa who's the freaky dude with you Ollie?" Erik the bulky drummer point out.

"You may call me Neil." He responds in a weird British accent. "So uh...Ollie are you ready to tell them?" He gives me a wink as we quickly planned a story while we were walking.

"Neil here is from a big record label. He's giving me a chance to work in America with this other really cool band."

The group immediately looked devastated. "But what about us Ollie, how can you leave us when we've just started to reach our prime?"

"I'm sorry but it has been talked about for a while, I just never had the courage to tell you guys. I am truly sorry."

"Well we are gonna miss you Ollie, you have made this band just that extra bit metal for us. Good luck in America then." Garth brought out his hand in a 'bro-handshake' and pulled me in for a hug.

"Goodbye Garth and goodbye everyone… You have really made me feel like I belong somewhere in this harsh world."

"Give 'em hell Ollie...Give 'em hell." His voice was watery as he was drowned out by his sobs.

"Okay Neil we better head off then." And so the strange man I have encountered has sealed my fate. MY life has been thrown a new curveball.

I hear one of the members muttering something in while I get in the car. "Hey what label is he from and he didn't say what band-" But we accelerate away before their suspicions are met with answers that cannot be found.

The car I'm travelling resembles a classy limousine, with enough room to flex my legs. There's even a Cathode – wait television in the back.

"You certainly know how to make someone feel abducted Neil" I smartly remark to my chauffer.

"Well I'm glad I didn't have to use my neurotoxin on you."

"Is that your power then?" I assume.

"Yup, but you'll get to see some other whacked out abilities from the others when you get there."

We arrive at the airport just over an hour later. As we await our flight I gaze at the Cathode Ray Box as it informs me of the so called 'president of the world'. Neil saw me palm my hand just before it came on but he seems glad I didn't. In fact he is totally absorbed by this inhuman person.

"Why are you so obsessed with this man?" I sarcastically disrupt his trance.

He simply responds. "Oh! I just know him personally."

**_So some more of the plot is slowly being revealed as we progress backwards. The next chapter will finally reveal the tale of Tori Niel Jenkins (otherwise known as Nnoitra Jiruga in Bleach). I will enjoy writing the next chapter and I hope you enjoying reading this._**


	5. Despair

_**5. Despair**_

AN ENGLISH PRISON NEAR LONDON: ABOUT TWO YEARS FROM THE PRESENT

Solitary confinement. This is what my life has been reduced to. The guards have had to consider the safety of the inmates so they have decided to keep the threats of the general cohort in tiny cubicles with a brightly painted wall and small window for view. It's not _entirely_ my fault that I cause such pain to those around me. I just breathe out an atmosphere of torment where I walk; it has helped me survive in a dangerous world.

My mother was forced to have a caesarean due to complications in pregnancy. I have had this gift since I was born. It seemed my family were always ill of some sort through my childhood and it was only when I was gone for long periods of time that they seemed to recover. The children wouldn't play with me because they told me I had the 'stench of death'. It wasn't until I met up with a visiting doctor from Eastern Europe that I discovered it was a result of a gas product I exhaled that was causing everyone to be sick.

Not so long ago in my life, I faced several brutish men as I was help up. They bore wicked taunting faces and produced weapons of despair. One man lunged at me and poked out my left eye. I heaved and bellowed a massive moan of pain I had not felt before in my life. As I regathered the vision in my other eye I noticed the gang had all collapsed to the ground and were convulsing as if they had suffered some sort of electric shock. My poison had saved me in the end but one of the men died as a result and I was tried as a murderer. It was difficult for them to try and have me show up to a trial. People were now suffering more than ever. Now I was emitting a purple concentration of the gas and I had to eventually wear a face mask in the trial.

Such is justice. My integrated prison life was short lived. Once I ended up in a fight with several inmates and they all suffered a similar fate to the muggers. I had no idea that pain could be a detrimental cause of death, but I guess some just can't handle it.

And so I currently live out my days of punishment in total isolation. The guards adorn face masks when they hand me my food. I feel like some sort of leper. If I ever get out of this hellhole, I will surely make the world pay for this unjust treatment. My hair grows long and my teeth are pearled and even. I have not so much degraded here as revitalised, yet ironically I'm still suffering such interrogation from the world.

My thought process is roused by some gunfire outside. A brawl perhaps? A prison-break? I had to gain sight from my small window of opportunity. A giant of a man in white was knocking down the guards with tremendous force. Bullets simply ricochet of him. I knew he wasn't a fellow inmate due to his uniform but nor was he a guard. Now he was heading to my cell. Why would he want me? I did not know wether to feel grateful or frightened for this possible encounter.

The door flew back with ease as the brute stood the other side. "You comin' or what?" He spoke in a Latino accent.

"Um...yes...just what do you want with me?"

"Shaddap and come with me."

I sighed deeply unleashing my toxic gas and snickered slightly. "Okay sir."

The large man sniffed around as the gas flicked around his body. "Ugh." He swiped away the purple cloud "What have you been eating?"

_I was hoping it would have had a better effect. It's no use I better go._

The brute picked me up and carried me past the rows of shooting guards. "Holy shit we're done for." I squealed.

"Heh." He barked as he barged through the entire wave of officers, mowing them down like moving blades of grass.

"Sooooo loong..." I blew a mock kiss and unleashed more terrible air to my captors. I thought I'd leave the appropriate farewell gift behind as they cringed pathetically on the ground. I was free, at least for now.

The rescuer and I stopped outside of the destroyed compound, ex-convicts rushing out in an anarchic display of freedom. "So um big sir...why did you rescue me?"

"My names Yamao Rialgo and I freed you because The Boss needs you."

"The Boss?" I asked curiously and concerned.

"The Boss told me to come all the way to England to free the so called 'fifth espada' and that's what I'm doing now can we please go already?"

"What do mean by fifth Espada."

Yamao seemed to grow impatient very easily. "Why can't you wait till we get there before you ask questions, I'm just here to rescue you."

"But you are superhuman...I need to know Yamao, what are you?"

"Tch...I'm also an Espada."

_----- _

Some time had elapsed as we travelled on a private plane across the Atlantic. Yamao told me we were heading to America. "That's were our organisation's headquarters is." He explained.

"So you must be my 'fifth espada then'. A man spoke in a very royal voice as his silhouette appeared from the darkness of the cabin.

"And you are?"

"Oh Yamao should have made his message clearer...I, Tori Neil Jenkins am The Boss."

_He knew my name!_

His entire head was hidden by the shadows but he adorned a very frilly purple robe and had golden decorations. He definitely advertised as some sort of godfather or pimp. "So you're The Boss and you wanted me?"

"That's exactly right." The man created a pyramid with his hands.

"What do you need me for and who are the Espada?"

"Mr. Jenkins. You have gift am I not mistaken? If my sources don't deceive me you are able to emit a neurotoxin from your very body and cause pain to others." he puts up a hand as if to pre-emptively interrupt. "I already am protected from your power. His hands were gloved white and I also gained notice of the black man at his side. Possible bodyguard?

He resumed his explanation. "You see, there has been a lot of unfortunate incident in this world lately. People are dying more and of much greater consequences, famine and disasters rule our lives and yet it seems to all be pinpointed at one cause – the Espada...ten chosen relics of man scattered throughout the corners of the earth whose sole purpose is to reduce, destroy and promote chaos. This world is getting crowded and the Espada have been made to control it."

I interrupt. "Yes but...that still doesn't answer my question about why you need me."

"Yes of course. My goal is to obtain these chosen Espada and organise them into a meeting and discuss some pressing issues. But you in particular Mr. Jenkins are needed for a very hostile mission. I know you're power can bring down the strongest of men-"

"Except me." Yamao interrupted.

"Yes Mr. Rialgo but your different. Sorry where was I? So you see our next espada we wish to obtain is very hostile and we need more than just Mr. Rialgo's help for this one." He passes me a photo of the man. "His name is Jacques Grimace, a French immigrant who is currently living in Australia. He is our sixth Espada and needs to be obtained for our organisation to form."

"So what's his power then? Is it like mine?" I say curiously.

"Kind of. He has the ability of generating havoc. Conjuring up disasters here and wherever he travels."

I gulped. "He can do that!?"

"Yes, he is just like you only with a unique ability of his own. The point is we need you and Rialgo to work together on this one." He reaches out his hand. "So are you with us...comrade?"

For all my life I have been victimised and alienated. I would finally be accepted into something with people who are suffering the same condition. I smiled my wicked smile and gladly clasped his hand in agreement.

He speaks again. "I'm glad we could work this out...friend."

"Me too...Boss."

**_So we are halfway into our tales of the Espada. Who is this Boss we keep hearing of? And what is The Boss' ultimate intention? Next chapter will only go back tad bit in time so I can include an overlap of their inevitable conflict. So keep that in mind when we pay visit to Jacques Grimace (Grimmjow) and his life as an Espada in the next chapter._**


	6. Destruction

_**6. Destruction**_

SYDNEY AIRPORT: A SHORT TIME AGO FROM BEFORE.

My flight is docking in just a few minutes. I will travel to yet another country and leave this one behind in a shattered mess. Anything that can go wrong will go wrong. Its one of Murphy's laws and now one of my own: Jacques Grimace – the agent of death.

I knew I had a gift from the earliest of childhood memories. Growing up in a French village, the farmers were constantly depressed as the fodder would not grow; apparently a prolonged drought had stricken the place to famine. My family moved into the city and wherever we settled, disasters would propagate.

I brush back my slick blue hair as I await the PA to call my name out for the flight. Meanwhile I will reflect some more of my happiest experiences.

So as the years ticked by in the city more and more strange occurrences would happen. Flash floods, housefires, and unforgiving storms. It would prompt my family to migrate across the country but we could never escape misfortune. I was starting to become suspicious it may have something to do with a family curse.

"Papa, are we cursed." To which my father just laughs and pats my head.

"Of course not Jacques."

"But why do terrible things happen everywhere we live?"

My father scratches his head. Even he is not sure of the coincidence. "Perhaps we just need to live in a better country then."

And so when I was about 8 years old we left my country of origin and crossed the English Channel into Britain. We settled in a small isolated cottage in Torquay. Things seemed peaceful for a while until my tenth birthday when my older brother died from being struck by lightning. The family was devastated. Mother killed herself, unable to cope with the grief, and my two older sisters left us for their separate lives. From here on in it was just me and my papa.

"You won't leave me will you papa?"

He made a promise that he would never lose my sight. He made an oath by tattooing the number six on both of our bodies. The six represented the six members of our family before the tragic sequence of events in Toukley.

However even father would inevitably betray me. After trying stints of life in Northern Africa, Greece, and Russia we ended up in Australia by my seventeenth unfortunate year of life. We took residence in Alice Springs due to its isolation and because we were now confident that we were cursed and causing deaths to others around us.

Father left the house one day for me to look after and keep tidy whilst he left for groceries. I made sure the place was spotless for him. For seven long years he had been by my side as we ran across the world fleeing from ourselves. The hours ticked by and I started to worry something may have happened. I pull up my singlet and focus on the tattoo no. 6 he gave me. Nightfall arrived and I trudged to the empty fridge hoping for some food. Disappointed I retired to my bedroom early until I realised I left the window open in my fathers' room. I would go shut it to prevent any unwanted insects inside. A note addressed to me caught the corner of my eye on his bedside drawer. As I read I knew the six, which then became two, would now be one:

DEAR JACQUES

I'M TERRIBLY SORRY IT HAS COME TO THIS BUT AFTER SEVEN YEARS OF MISFORTUNE I MUST LEAVE YOU HERE. I DON'T KNOW IF IT IS YOU OR I THAT IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS CURSE BUT I NEED TO RESIDE A NEW LIFE ALONE. PLEASE DON'T CRY FOR ME FOR I HAVE LET YOU DOWN MY SON. I'M TRULY SORRY.

TAKE CARE

YOUR FATHER

BORRIS GRIMACE

"I won't cry for you papa!" I say to myself as my body pools with anger. "I will kill you!!!" I furiously tear the note apart and run outside. I vow to search the ends of the earth for that traitor and take my revenge on him for abandoning the oath we made seven years ago.

A storm swirls around the desert as I breathe ever heavier. As my breaths grow deeper and slower, the storm penetrates the landscape, trees light up and homesteads explode in fury. So it was me all along. I was the one with the curse. Now that I knew, I could use this to my advantage.

I travelled north along a flat road. The storm kindly followed behind. I managed to stop some people driving along in my direction convincing them I was a lost tourist and needed to seek refuge from the storm. I squeezed into a utility vehicle with an Aussie couple. The woman had frizzy blonde hair and wore a tanktop and cargoes. The man had a truckers cap on and had scruffy facial hair; he wore a flannelette shirt and denim shorts.

"So mate, where ya from?" The man asks as he drives.

"Oh well I've been to many countries but I was born in France."

"Yeah I could tell by ya accent ya a Frenchman." The woman spoke in a honking voice.

"Yes I do have a bit of an accent but I'm trying to absorb the culture here." I lie. After being around these derelicts for a few minutes I have been put off by the Aussie people.

The man shouts from the front again. "Oi mate, if you wanna really absorb us you should go around all the states at least once before ya head back."

"Yes I was planning on visiting the capital cities for a brief visit." I say in a low voice. These fools don't know my new ambitions.

"Hey darl have ya checked the fuel gauge lately?" The blonde honks at her husband.

"Ah shit. I hope there's a servo nearby." But the car dies a choking stop as we end up in the middle of nowhere. A sign tells me that a place called Darwin is 80 kilometres away. Perhaps I can walk there in a few days.

"Sorry mate but we're gonna have to stop for a while." The man apologises. There is no need for I am done with you pair.

"I'll be right to travel from here, filthy cretins." I outstretch my hand and a bursting noise emits from their engine as I walk off into the horizon.

"Holy shit the tank is leaking..." The guy yells before the couple are incinerated by the flying shrapnel. I am the agent of death. I no longer have a curse – I have a gift...And gifts much be utilised, not hidden away.

I thrust and flick my hand as I dance in the dessert. Lightning strikes the ground I walked along and fires erupt from the trees. I can create my own events and create my own destruction.

"Hah! This is great!"

The city's horizon appears before me. I have no time to make formalities as I generate a cyclone to engulf the town. Debris and objects fly in the air as I grin in delight. I brush away the urban jungle and leave a clearing. I spot a small plane and a pilot entering. If I run fast enough I can hop on to my next destination.

"Hey mate." Speaking in Aussie colloquialisms. "Can ya give me a ride to uh...Brisbane?"

"Yeah right mate. I'm getting the hell outta this tropical cyclone myself."

I point to his leather jacket and spark a smouldering hole in it just enough to frighten him. He leaps back in fear. "Don't screw with me mate or I'll burn ya entire body." He's convinced enough to allow me to stay on board. He says nothing the entire time so I must have really freaked him out with that trick.

Once we arrive in Brisbane I stretch my feet and sigh. "Shame it has come to this but thanks for the ride."

"NO!"

Some people gasp around me as they see the flaming ball. I give them a stare strong enough to fly them back – literally. I will spare the details of my mischief in these cities but I was trying to flush out my father and show him my enhanced ability. Maybe he could finally be proud of me.

"Jacques Grimace." Now's the time to wreak havoc elsewhere.

The gateway is near but I cross paths with a man that instantly gives me bad feelings. I turn and without thinking dodge something he fires at me sending it at another group of boarding passengers. They fall to the ground and writhe in pain.

"What was that?" I yell to the maniac. He responds with another shot of the strange canister which shatters into purple gas.

"That's it! I can fight back ya know." I unfurl a fireball to which he dodges in magnificent agility. He must have anticipated my power. "Grr." I send two more flaming balls before an enormous man arrives and blocks the strike with his own body.

"You must come with us...Jacques." A third man from behind me speaks in a deep voice. He is of African heritage and now flattens the palm of his hands towards me. Eyes open from his hands. The site of it freaks me out but I can't look away. My body seems drawn to his hypnotic spell.

"Grahhhh! What are you doing to me!?" Leads from the wall spark and the bulbs smash as fires are born. Everyone flees in panic but the foundations collapse crushing many. I focus all of my strength to free myself from this paralysis before one of these freaks lays a hand on me but it's too late. The brute manages to bear hug me into near unconsciousness.

"Why...are...you doing this?" I ask with a raspy voice. The first man with the canister gun shows his putrid face.

"The Boss needs you. You are the sixth Espada."

"Dammit I am too weak to fight." I curse as I enter a dark slumber. I'm not sure of my fate from here but maybe I deserved it for all the trouble I've caused all my life. Alas father, sisters, mother and brother – you will never realise that it was me all along. I was the creator of the curse and I befallen it on you all.

The agent of death I am no more.

**_Only three more Espada to be revealed. Stay tuned for the next chapter_**


	7. Intoxication

_**I'm so very sorry for not updating for so long. I was at one stage writing about five stories at once so I put this on hiatus for a while. Someone put me down as their favourite author thanks to this story and so it's motivated me to write some more. Here's the seventh chapter and the seventh Espada...**_

_**7. Intoxication**_

SOMEWHERE IN CENTRAL AFRICA EVEN FURTHER BACK IN TIME:

I hear them outside with their backstabbing words.

"Can we really trust him? I heard he's a demon..."

"Yes but he may prove useful against the Moiji tribe."

"I'm not sure either but I've heard the tales from other villages."

They are right to fear me but their right to worship me as well. Zom Rollroux I have been named and I am a demon.

I was born into the Gamuta tribe twenty-five years ago. I was always told from my parents that we of the Gamuta tribe are often hunted down like witches due to our demonic blood. I never knew of such spiritual creatures until the militias arrived. They would take the first born son and daughter from each family working one at a time and returning by the week or month. We always feared which child would be taken next but the militia insisted they were witches and had to be 'purified'.

And so by my twelfth year of life my nightmare was revealed. As the oldest son it was now my turn. The militia showed no mercy as they dislocated my shoulder grabbing me away from my crying family. My mother would be devastated, my father was fearful if we did not cooperate and my three sisters were screaming my name.

Then the demon in me kicked in.

My vision sharpened as I gazed into the eyes of one of the militia. He instantly released his grip and trembled in fear. Why would a man with a gun fear a harmless boy? Suddenly he faced his gun and shot himself in the face. Blood rained from his headless body as it stained the other men.

"Kill him! He is the demon!" They shout but my vision sharpens again and I feel soft watery tissue develop on my hands. The three men grasped their heads and jerked their necks aggressively – ending their life.

_What have I done...?_

I had been saved by the demon but I could no longer live with my family as a result; it would just lead to more demon hunts.

-----

I travelled many years, trying to live with other tribes but news spread across the jungle that I was cursed. Even now in the Hunjabiwii tribe my stay seems almost over and my nomadic life will resume.

"Oh no here they are!" I hear one of the elders as they retreat to their huts. It must be their rivals: the Moiji tribe. If I can help them defeat the enemy they will surely accept me.

I step out of my hut and notice the row of berserker men. They adorn wicked red and white masks and are aiming spears at us. I see our tribesmen quickly all to their spears but now' the time to test my power.

I flex my body as I unleash my hypnotic spell. Eyes protrude from my hands and other extremities until all of the Moiji are possessed by my trance. I can do anything I want with them now as I have stolen their will.

They drop their spears and stand idle as the Hunjabiwii look on confused.

"I HAVE USED THE SPELL, ATTACK NOW!" I shout over to them as they start cutting them down with their small blades. The entire Moiji clan is defeated but now they turn on me.

"You are our new enemy now!" One of them mutters as they aim a knife. It can't be helped.

"Stop!"

We all hear a strange voice as a man donned in royal clothing and a tall mask clambers into the clearing alongside a giant of a man.

"What do you travellers want?" One of the tribesmen asks.

"I want that man over their." He points with his gloved hand at me.

_What does he want with me?_

"You may take him at your own peril..." The leader says. "He is a demon."

"Ah! That's exactly why I want him." The masked man gives me a strange feeling and I don't feel comfortable around his presence.

"Excuse me." I interrupt. "But why should I come with you?"

The masked man waves his fingers. "Aren't you Zom Rollroux, the demon who is taunted and excluded by the tribes? If you come with us we will make you feel accepted – in fact...Rialgo." The brute slams the ground with his fist raising the earth and forming a crater. "We are all supposed 'demons' but I have a better word to describe us: Espada."

If they truly are supernatural then they should be able to fend off my demon army. I face the Hunjabiwii and catch their stares as they perform my bidding. "Kill the demons!" They charge forth with their weapons out.

"Mr. Rialgo." The masked man seems unperturbed by the onslaught. The giant hooks his arm taking down the front row of men. He then slams the ground raising the rest before blowing them several metres away.

"So you really are demons then." I say impressed. "I will gladly join you."

"I'm glad we could reach an agreement...My names Aaron Aaronson by the way and this man here is Yamao Rialgo."

-----

Aaron and Yamao guide me through the scrub until we reach a small runway with a small plane running. We must be travelling far.

An equally strange looking man with flowing pink hair leaps from the plane. His glasses look beautiful and appear to be made of ivory.

"So this is the new one then Boss?" He says in an accent I've never heard before yet they all sound different.

"Yes Zyaekof...He is our seventh Espada."

"Splendid." He stretches his hands before rubbing them together. "I look forward to working with you."

I'm curious to the 'seventh' reference. "Aaron...you say seventh? Are their more of us and where does that number come from."

"Allow me to answer." Zyaekof wipes his glasses. "But first let's get on this plane, we have quite a distance to travel you know!"

-----

"So what you're saying is that there are ten of us Espada and we are numbered according to..."

"Well we're not fully sure what exactly the number represents..." Zyaekof answers as he pilots the plane. "But once we collect the remaining Espada then we may work it out."

"Why have I never heard of this number?"

Aaron answers from behind. "It is only recorded in old literature which we found in Jerusalem on our travels." He leans forward and I hear a swishing sound which sounds like liquid but I ignore it. "The texts outline the prophecy that by the second millennia's end ten souls will awaken and restore balance to the plagued world."

"What balance?"

"Lately the world has entered crisis point, overpopulation, poverty, environmental destruction, war; our purpose is to quell the apocalypse by controlling humanity."

"But I am just one person."

"Ah! That is why we are devoted to finding these remaining Espada whose names have been etched in this book." He shows me a tattered brown book. "It says your name along with mine, Yamao's and even Zyaekof's."

"Amazing." I am overwhelmed with this information.

"And furthermore it mentions that we Espada are each embodiments of an aspect of death and briefly mentions our possible power." He shows me a page with my name written down. "It say's here that you, Zom, are the embodiment of intoxication and can hypnotise others with your enchanted eyes.

_This old book knows everything about me!_

"So what are your comrade's powers then?" I ask curiously but he shuts the book and puts it away.

"I think we'll reveal that later on..."

**_More and more about the chosen Espada is being revealed. But let's go back even further with the next chapter as we get accustomted to the Mad scientist Zyaekof Grantz (Szyayel Aporro Grantz). What twisted power could he have obtained? Next chapter will reveal that and more..._**


	8. Madness

_**8. Madness**_

AN OLD MANSION SOMEWHERE IN ROMANIA – FOUR YEARS FROM THE PRESENT

The human body is SO very interesting. I have always wanted to explore the very depths of our vessels and cells and every chemical and compound which makes us the complete organism. Right now I am analysing the intricate nerve fibres that connect our brain; splitting them apart and reconnecting them forming new networks on my subject who still insitsts on screaming for me to stop. Perhaps I should kill them beforehand.

Oh how rude of me not to introduce myself. My name's Zyaekof Grantz and I would love to pick you as my next test subject.

This man's screams are bothering me now, I will have to shut him up. By simply bursting his critical arteries with my mind he dies. Oh well...

Ah yes! The power of telekinesis. I have been granted a gift from the gods...Or am I simply a god myself? It would be safe to assume so. But Aaron will return shortly with the book which should help explain our abilities.

In the meantime. I suppose I should analyse our special subject. We had to restrain him with the strongest materials as he is very stubborn and strong.

"Let me go!" He barks as his saliva spurts inot the air.

"Quiet! I must concentrate..." I start to visualise the muscle fibres that connect his body and the blood flowing and bubbling through his vessels. I see it now! The skin folds back as I begin my mental disection. He screams and moans in a rush of pain as I squeeze and manipulate his muscles. I must know his source of immense strength. Is it simply more blood volume? Or is it something else?

"GNAHH!" The behemoth managed to escape from it's latches. He glares at me and huffs away with a vengeful stance. I could be in trouble unless I snap his neck.

"Zyaekof! I'm back with the book!." Aaron has retrurned. I don't think he would want me to kill this man even though he is more brawn that brains.

"You stay here Yamao." I order the beast but he is not obeying. "I said stay!" By simply snapping several nerve endings he is temporarily incapacitated.

"Ah! Aaron I'm looking forward to reading this."

"Well I've already read the vital information." He opens a page with our names among several others. "This is it! It has been written and predicted that these ten individuals would become restorers of balance in the new world."

I notice it says 'Espada' which is Spanish for blades. "So how does this explain our powers then?"

"You see it is something that science, logic ,nor reason can even explain. This book was not designed to ask 'why' but simply 'who' 'what' 'where' 'when' and 'how'.

"So does that mean we can find the location of these Espada and their powers?"

"Exactly."

_Interesting_

"I will read this in more detail eventually." He walks over to Yamao's chamber. "How's the analysis going?"

"Well it was going well until he had to break the restraint." I groan.

"I have no doubt that he is one of the Espada, make sure you take care with your experiments."

"Yes sir." I say sarcastically. Returning to the hostile specimen (I mean Espada); I notice he is now unconcious. Time for further analysis.

After some painstaking searching for the answers I come across something. "Why...why this is amazing!" Some close analysis of his skin tissue revealed to me that the fibres are densely packed and emit a strange chemical I have never come across. It is almost like a fleece, rendering him immune to most attacks (except my own it seems). If we could develop this technology...why we could create shields which would help us capture (I mean befriend) the remaining Espada.

"Zyaekof." Aaron enters with a sense of newfound enthusiasm.

"Yes Aaron?"

"We will set off tommorow."

"What for?"

"We are going to find our seventh Espada. His name is Zom Rollroux and he resides in an Afrcan tribe in the centre of the continent."

"What is his ability?"

"Hypnosis."

"We should bring him then." I point to our brute who we have recruited as a sort of bodyguard.

"Yes we should." He sounds strange when he talks just then. Like he's on to me. What could I possibly want to do with him? He is almost like a boss to me.

Or perhaps he still clings to old memories...Like that fateful experiment.

**_The fateful experiment...what kind of experiment? Aaron (Aaroneirio) finally gets to say his story next chapter. You should stay tuned as it will be published in the near future._**


	9. Greed

_**9. Greed**_

WHITE HOUSE WASHINGTON D.C MORE THAN FOUR YEARS AGO

_The power to obtain anything I want..._

"Mr. President we'll be on air in five."

"Thank you." One of my many bodyguards alerts me about the oncoming speech to the nation – no the world.

I am Aaron Aaronson and I gain anything I truly desire. As a child, I grew up in a fairly privileged family. We weren't like the other households who were always struggling to make ends meet. Perhaps that's why everyone hated us.

It was reflected in the school environment where the poor kids would harass and bully me for being richer and smarter. I wished they would all just shut up and die – and funnily enough they did in a freak accident.

It was either a coincidence, or I had been granted a gift from god. I wondered if I could have another wish come to fruition. I asked for eternal wealth (though we really didn't need that) and soon enough my father was reaping in more and more income. But as I grew older he seemed hostile towards his children. Perhaps he feared we may one day take his money and leave him to perish.

Damn father...I swore that he should perish along with my other siblings and all the wealth would flow into my cold hands. When I was twenty he suffered a terrible case of pneumonia but at his age he could not fight it. As he lay in his deathbed he stared into my face and told me I was a monster. Did he know I had cursed him with this ailment? No matter – he died soon after, along with the rest of them. Catherine was the first of the siblings to go; she also caught pneumonia. Markus was next however he was burnt to death in a housefire. Richard and Freda were both killed when the car they were travelling in stalled along a train track (they were both very close).

Only one remained: my younger sister Rukeshla. For some reason, no matter how many times I prayed, she would not reach her demise.

One day she approached me in my manor. "Brother, don't you find it odd that all our siblings and our father have perished all in the span of one year?"

"Yes, it is quite strange." I respond whilst swirling a glass of vino.

"Which one of us do you think will be next?" Why would she say that? Surely she knows.

"Well I don't think we need to worry sister; it is not like we are cursed or anything."

She can't bear to meet me with her eyes. "It's just...I think I might know who's next."

So she's already prepared for her death

"Really sister...then which of us will be next."

"**You...Aaron...**" Before I can comprehend what she said she produces a small knife and rams it in my throat.

"You bitch! How could you?" I curse as my life fluid drains from my neck.

"Sorry Aaron but I couldn't bear to die; I figured it might have been your doing with all the deaths. I had to kill you before you had the chance. Goodbye brother." And as she struck the match and set alight the room, I knew she was, in the end one step ahead of me.

"BITCH!!! I SWEAR I WILL NOT DIE HERE AND VENGEANCE WILL BE MINE!!!"

-----

I think I may be dead as there is a small light dangling in the distance. I want to grab it but I can't feel anything. I want to swat the annoying light but my arms won't come forth. The light is growing bigger and bigger. If I don't avoid it, it may swallow me.

"Ah your finally awake...I'm glad this worked." An annoying voice is hovering above me.

_Why don't you just..._

"Hey now Aaron, be careful what you wish for...after all, I did just save your life."

My vision is blurred but I can make out a pink blob and a person waving a torch around me. My eyes instinctively follow but the rest of body won't respond.

"Who...who are you..." My voice sounds deep and raspy and my throat is numb unlike before.

The pinkish figure steps back. I can make out a face with ivory glasses. He's raising his arms in the air in delight. "MWHAHAHAHA! Grantz...Professor Zyaekof Grantz."

"If this is real...then why did you save me? I don't even know you."

"I have my reasons." He pushes up his spectacles. "But don't you want to know HOW I saved you?"

"Grr..." It hurts to talk. If I am alive, how badly injured must I have been? "Fine..."

"Well I heard of a man who was of great fortune and it struck me odd that almost all of his family had died this year. So I passed by to visit the great man. Unfortunately as fate would have it your house was burning down and a rather distressed young lady was panicking that her brother was inside. 'Please sir you have to save him' she would say. Then it made me wonder...If I'm looking for this man who may have killed his family, why is he the one dying? I hypothesised that perhaps she was the one I was looking for. So I said to her 'so it was you who killed all of them?' and she instinctively denied. I decided the only way to truly find out is to have you both here and – ahem – analyse your physiological properties."

"Wait! That girl, her name is Rukeshla, what have you done with her?"

He puts up his hand. "Oh you need not worry, she is still alive."

Part of me feels relieved yet disappointed. "Where is she?"

The scientist stops for a moment then speaks. "Why she's right there."

"Where?"

"Can you not see?"

"No I can't..." I grow frustrated as my body still lacks response. "And I can't move either."

"Oh well it will take a while for that to happen." he again pushes up his glasses, a habit with which is getting on my nerve.

"OH WHY DONT YOU JUST-"

"**NO............................................**"

_I heard her voice again, but it felt near yet so far...what could possibly be going on here?_

"Well part two of my experiment was successful."

"What experiment?" I become enraged with this madman. "TELL ME WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME!?"

"Oh but Aaron...You will only be mad at me." He makes a mock frown. He seems devoid of any empathy.

"Just tell me." I'm on the verge of weeping. My head is aching and my body still won't move. I remember the good times when everything went according to my way of things. Now nothing is working for me. Such cruel irony of fate, maybe I should have just died there.

"Okay Aaron...I'll tell you..."

-----

"Four minutes Mr. President."

-----

"But you have to promise not to be mad."

-----

"Three minutes."

-----

"You see...It was all in good intentions...I merely wanted to save you..."

-----

"Two minutes."

-----

"In fact I'll let you see the masterpiece for yourself." He brings me a mirror which he waves over my...my..."

-----

"One minute Mr. President."

-----

"AAGGGHHHHH!!!"

-----

"30 seconds..."

-----

_Such an abomination I have truly become..._

_----- _

"15 seconds..."

-----

My hands, my arms; they finally respond to my call. I smash the mirror if justice and send the mad scientist flying to the other side of the room. Yet he hovers in the air.

He laughs maniacally. "My my...you have quite the temper...So no thank you then?"

-----

* * *

-----

"I will not forget this."

-----

"3...2...1..."

_#My fellow Americans...I have interrupted your daily programming to give you an urgent message...Recent data as well as newly obtained archives have suggested to our intelligence that there is a crisis occurring around the globe with epic proportions...It seems we have unlocked the root of all that is evil in this world...that my friends is what we believe are ten individuals scattered throughout this planet...ten demons if you may want to call them...They are the ten embodiments of death...Loneliness, Old Age, Sacrifice, Nihilism, Despair, Destruction, Intoxication, Madness, Greed...and Rage...My fellow citizens...these ten people are a threat to mankind and must be stopped. They cause death to those around them and are nothing but an existential threat...But don't be frightened or intimidated by them as we – the United States government will stop at nothing to track these minsters down, and keep them away from those they may harm...May God bless you...and the United States of America.#_

"Wonderful speech Mr. President." Another of my assistants compliments me.

"Yes...It was hard to tell them all but they must know the threat's out there."

"Mr. President we have found one of the said 'Espada'." An agent from the CIA comes in with the news I have wanted to hear. "His name's Yamao Rialgo from Brazil."

"Excellent! What's his status?"

"He's being kept under high restraint in the chamber like you asked but it may not be enough to contain him."

"I see." I pace out of the room and come across a familiar face.

"Good speech...Mr. President."

"Zyaekof..." We walk along the corridors heading to the chambers.

"So we finally have an Espada now?"

"So it seems. But we can't contain him here."

"Well let's fly him back to our home."

"You can't be serious...A president in a place such as Romania."

"Just long enough for me to conduct a few more experiments. And we'll have time to read the books well."

"I suppose...By the way what kind of experiments?"

"Well I have a few prisoners – I mean specimens waiting to be analysed for any possible Espada powers."

"Just don't make them suffer as much as I did back then."

"Are you still holding a grudge against that?" He seems to shrug of the 'experiment'.

"You put my freaking head in a jar with my sister!"

"Well the rest of your body was of no use, and I needed her willpower to control your ability somewhat."

"Just so I wouldn't kill you."

"That and I figured you could do with some breasts." He laughs at the comment. I find nothing funny about being placed in a female's body though; thankfully my robes hide all that.

"Well here's the chamber. Eventually it will be filled with all the remaining Espada." The chamber is laid out like an underground shelter with a steel surface. It is a round room with ten cells ringed around the edge with the numbers from 1 to 10. My goal is to have their combined power united in these specially designed chambers and flowed into me, giving me the ultimate power...the power of a God!

"Grr...Why am I in here?" One of my Espada pets is complaining in his respective cell.

"You need to be controlled Yamao." I place my hand on his massive bulk of a chest. "You and all the other Espadas are a threat to mankind."

"AARRGGHH!!!"

"Zyaekof." My trusted (to a degree) scientist telekinetically snaps one of the beasts nerve endings rendering him temporarily paralysed.

"**You cannot fulfil your goals.**" My damned sister calls from below again. Her voice is of a ridiculously high pitched. "**This will all come crashing down.**"

_Shut up Rukeshla! You may own this body but I control my own destiny._

"**You cannot have everything you want...It is pure greed.**"

_Of course I can...I have the power_

"**You are just full of arrogance...that is why you sent all our family to their graves**."

_They were obstacle to my dreams._

"**You have lost sight for those around you. Your ignorance will be your downfall.**"

_If I die so will you...Remember that Rukeshla._

"**Aaron you fool. I am already dead. I am just in your subconscious.**"

_Well at least it'll shut you up. Your whining voice irritates me_

"**If only I could have killed you all those years ago...then your own pain will have ended.**_"_

_My pain? Oh you are mistaken. I am practically the leader of the world_

_And yet you still say I'm in pain? Now who's ignorant?_

"_**You are suffering inside though and I can feel it.**__"_

_Fuck you sister. I'll show you and all those that didn't believe in my ideas. _"I WILL HAVE THE WORLD AT MY MERCY AS I BECOME A GOD!!!"

**_So Aaron's true ambitions have been revealed. Will they come to fruition? The final chapter will return to the present story so we can see the outcome (Sorry Yammy but not good enough for a backstory). What will be the final fate of these chosen individuals? You must read the final chapter when I publish it soon!!! In the meantime review!_**


	10. Rage beginning of the end

**_Don't let the chapter name mislead you. I won't be giving Yamao (Yammy) a backstory. If you wanna flame me about it go ahead but it won't change things. Put simply he would be too boring to write about. He's a Brazillian wrestler and really strong - there. Anyway this chapter's really long and flashforwards back to the present after Coyote is kidnapped. This chapter also serves as the epilogue just at the end so please enjoy the final chapter of_ 10 Lives - 10 Deaths.**

_**10. Rage – beginning of the end**_

Espada…Ten relics of man, chosen for the sole purpose of restoring balance in a chaotic world. Some have used their power for good, whilst others have manipulated theirs for personal gain. I am Rukeshla Aaronson and I am here to foretell the final and most tragic part of the tale of these. Though I am no longer alive, nor an Espada, I have become a spectator of the events that take place after my older brother and the ninth Espada: Aaron Aaronson obtains the last and possibly strongest of the Espada.

Here it is...

-----

Kurt Stoch finally awoke from his slumber to find himself in a cold and dark room. A blast of light came form his left, then one from his right and finally one in front of him. A lone figure walked over to him as he remained crouched on the ground. His frilly robes outlined his silhouette.

"And so we have our ten Espada." The figure spoke deeply and with a voice of death. "Welcome Kurt 'Coyote Stoch'; this is where we were destined to meet."

"Who are you?" Coyote was on guard but wasn't sure why this man had not died yet. Kurt had one of the deadliest abilities where anyone within a certain radius instantly perished. But for some reason he was not killing anymore at a time he probably needed it the most.

"I am you but of a different kind." The man spoke in riddles. "My name's Aaron Aaronson and I have brought you here with the rest of the Espada for an important unification." He continued speaking as he paced around the fallen Coyote. "It has taken me over four years to fulfil such a goal but now's the time."

He thrusted his hands upwards and the room illuminated in full light. Ten numbered cells could be seen, one of them with the number six contained a fiery blue-haired man; number two had a much older man who seemed to be dozing; the person in number four was most odd as he wore strange makeup that made him look like he was crying; the rest were not filled yet.

"I had to contain a few of them as they aren't quite cooperative yet." Several more men came forth from the doorway. One of them was massive, another had pink hair, and one was darker than the ace of spades.

"He truly is a sight to behold." The pink haired man said as he adjusted his ivory spectacles.

Kurt tried to plead with his captors. "Dammit so why are you holding us prisoner? I haven't done any harm to anyone here."

"Ah and there's a perfectly good reason for that." Aaron clicked his fingers and a tenth figure appeared in tattered clothing. She wore nothing more than a white shirt and panties but a huge tear revealed her midriff and some of her breasts. Coyote was as astounded as she was when they recognised each other. The girl with spiked blonde hair and tan skin; the scruffy looking brown haired man were united once more.

"Coyote...I...finally get to..." She ran over and hugged the man she had waited all those years to find. "I'm sorry for causing you so much pain."

"What do you mean? I nearly killed you back then."

"No it was my fault those people died. But now I'm saving you from hurting anyone el-" The moment was brief as she was knocked out by a poison dart. A leather clad man with flowing black hair lowered his customised crossbow from behind.

"Tori you bastard! What did you do to her?"

"Hey-she'll be fine. We just need to get on with the healing session."

"Healing session?"

Aaron spoke again. "Well that's why I've summoned you all. You see, the world doesn't understand us Espada, and I've decided it's high time we return the message with our own symbol of appreciation."

"But I heard you on the TV! You just want to kill us." The man in the fourth cell made an outburst.

"Hush Oliver. Let me finish...Anyway, you all have suffered at the hands of ignorant humans am I right." He spins around as if he's speaking to a crowd of Romans. "I want to make things right by relieving you of your cursed powers and offering them to me."

At that point the large man and the black man grew weary. "Hey Boss, I don't remember that part of the plan."

"Please Zom and Yamao...I understand the pain you have all endured as a result of this power which you never asked for but I can fix things if you all just let me. And now with Coyote in our grasp, we can finally complete our goal. As the Espada we will create a new world for the better!"

"Yes it does sound splendid." The pink haired man bellowed. He seemed one of the few to be following this madman's orders – a man who constantly wore a mask to cover his abomination of a face.

Coyote rose. "Well if you say it will heal me from my nightmares...then let's do this!"

"I knew I could convince you Coyote. Once this is over you can live freely amongst society once again."

The old man was roused. "Hurry up and do this. I'm fed up with living."

"Yes Mr. Barrgan."

"I suppose it is for the best." Tori shrugged and walked into the fifth cell but before doing so dropped Bella into number three.

"Perhaps I can return to my old tribe once I'm healed." Zom also accepted and went into number seven.

"That's it like good Espada should." The pink haired man was pleased as he too entered his cell which was numbered eight.

"Yamao...would you kindly enter your cell?" Aaron tried to convince the goliath but he had other plans.

"NO I want to be the strongest!" Yamao entered berserk mode as he slammed his fists repeatedly on the ground creating small craters. Aaron remained composed as if he were dealing with a stubborn child.

"Now Yamao..._**I want you to kindly enter you cell and stop making a scene...**_" Something changed in his voice and it instantly made Yamao cease the punching. He strolled over to the number ten cell and Aaron walked into the ninth cell. All that was left was for the coyote to enter the final cell. Cell number one...

"Go on Stoch, we're all waiting for you." As he spoke the floor of the cells emitted a blue light as something rose from under the ground. Ten golden glowing poles rose up in the centre of each cell and one large pole rose in the centre room. "Now I want everyone to place your hand on the top of your pole. Keep it there no matter how much it may hurt. Channel all your energy into the pole and focus. Once Coyote enters his cell the healing will be over."

Coyote walked over and observed the glowing object before him. He waved his hand around and saw flickers of yellow zap his hand. It felt like touching a fire and he withdrew his hand.

"Come on Coyote!" Tori grew impatient. He was becoming fatigued from the draining energy. Coyote noticed the others were also being drained of their energy and were barely standing. Bella was on the verge of unconsciousness. He had to save her.

"Right let's end this!" Coyote finally put his hand over the energy thief. He could feel himself becoming lighter and relieved of a type of burden he had dealt with his entire life. Though this man may have questionable motives he was liberating him from the torment he had suffered all his life and he now was hoping this would work.

The centre pole was now glowing as the golden energy channelled from the ten cells. It was radiant with an awe-inspiring display of power. The combined power of the ten Espada was now contained in this object.

"It's almost complete..." Aaron, the only one unaffected by the energy drain for some reason now walked over to the centre pole and caressed it with his gloved hands. He pulled off his glove to reveal withered hands but suddenly they were being rejuvenated. The power was reviving his weak body in exchange for the well-being of the others. Such was his greed. "YES! YES! YES!!!! I FINALLY HAVE OBTAINED THE POWER OF A GOD!!!"

Aaron was growing in size and his body was morphing into an unrecognisable being. What on earth was he trying to do with this power? The entire underground complex would be crushed by his neverending growth.

"What the hell have you done with yourself?" Tori tried to exhale but the purple gas never came out.

"Shit I can't slow it either." Barrgan – the timekeeper was also a mortal.

"Let me erase him – shit!" Oliver could no longer summon Cero.

"He can't be hypnotised either." Zom was also becoming frustrated.

"AARGGH! Where has my power gone?" Grimace cursed as he could no longer conjure up his own for of chaos.

"Dammit." Yamao was also weakened by the energy pole.

"Coyote..." Bella voice was faint but Coyote responded. "You have to... you can't hold it any longer."

"But Bella you will all die as well."

"You are mankind's only hope..." She collapsed but still focused on the Coyote. "You must...use your gift...one last time."

"But what if I lose you? I could never forgive myself."

"We will all die from Aaron unless you stop him...your the only one who can."

Coyote dreaded the thought of reliving his nightmares but the power had not quite drained from him yet. He may have about five minutes left to save the world.

"Okay everyone here I go." The gluttonous beast that was once Aaron had broken his cell so he could jump out.

-----

The white house was now a pile of rubble as Aaron continued to enlarge and engulf the city. Red orbs of Cero erased entire buildings and families; noxious gas oozed out from spores in his purple body. He looked more of a giant squid than human now, yet his jar head remained.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! MANKIND WILL FINALLY CRUMBLE!!!"

"It ends here Aaron..." A voice disrupted his pleasured slaughter.

"Coyote...So you still have some strength in you? No matter – you're all just trash now." As he formed a cero another, blue object neutralised it.

"Oliver?"

"It seems that thing only temporarily snatched our powers." He brandished another orb. "Now we can help you fight."

Coyote turned to see the others clambering up the gluttonous beast. Yamao was pounding into him below and tearing out flesh whilst Barrgan was simply a blur as he butchered the mass of purple flesh. But Aaron was still growing at an astounding rate. Zom was making the extensions turn against their master in a sort of self-inflicting damage. Tori was firing a volley of canisters into Aaron with minimal effect. Jacques laughed in delight as he sent waves of lighting and fire into the man who betrayed him. Zyaekof stood by and manipulated and dissected the various organic objects.

"Hey where's Bella?" Coyote was concerned he had not seen her.

"Right here..." Bella literally flew down form the sky above Kurt in an almost magical moment if not for the humungous blob they were situated on. "Zyaekof lifted me up here so I could fight with you."

"But you are injured."

She wrapped her leg around his and clasped both his hands with hers. "We have to do this, together."

"Hurry Coyote." Tori yelled from below. "You both have to get close to his head; it is the only way to stop him from devouring the city!"

The road ahead seemed treacherous. At least a hundred metres uphill fighting blasts of energy and toxic gas as well as a multitude of infinite tentacles.

"Don't worry Coyote, I'll handle the Cero and Tori will inhale the gas."

As the remaining Espada backed him up the two sprinted and dodged the array of traps. With Bella in the Coyote's arms – this was what she dreamed of.

"Damn you Coyote!" The blob spoke ever inhuman and tried all it could to stop his advance. He even hypnotised Bella who was now strangling Coyote.

"Damn what did you do to her?" He trudged along but was felt like he was about to fall under his spell until everything played in slow motion.

"I can hold off the spell for you." Barrgan came forth. Zom also fought back the hypnotic curse as Grimace and Yamao continued their onslaught.

"G…o...n...o...w!"

Each step he now took felt like an hour. Just a few more...

"You don't deserve the title of an Espada!!!" Stark had finally mad range with the floating heads.

"Ha-ha. While she is still under the hypnosis your power won't work on me." Aaron felt invincible until he received a surprise attack from someone close to him.

"**It ends here brother...Your gluttony will be your downfall.**" I was able to end Bella's trance.

_You Rukeshla! Not now! Not now!_

"**You have become so drunk with power you ignored your one true threat...me**"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!"

"Now Coyote and Bella." They noticed the voice change into something more comforting.

"Right." Coyote and Bella leapt into the pool of flesh that surrounded Aaron's head. The body melted as the two newfound lovers kissed in the engulfing flesh. Though putrid they were happy that they were finally able to do something good and save mankind from the worst of the Espada.

"Thank you Coyote..." Bella uttered. "I will now be able to die in peace knowing I freed you."

Coyote was shocked. "Wait why are saying that?" He was now becoming concerned as her body started dissolving from her legs. "How can you just suddenly start dying? I thought I was healed."

"No Coyote...I finally understand the purpose of my power..." Though she could barely keep them open she tried to gaze into the lonely man's eyes and smile. "My purpose was to sacrifice myself, to free you of your loneliness."

Tears formed around Coyote's eyes as he witnessed her life fade away. Her upper body was turning into glowing dust. She placed her arm around the Coyote and they kissed one last time before she was gone.

The others gathered around the lone Coyote as he held her tattered clothing. The ground was now a liquid purple as the monster died but so too Bella. Though he no longer was causing death he had lost the one person he truly cared about. All those years ago, he still lingered on the day he would one day see her again. He did but only briefly. She had sacrificed herself to save Coyote from his own suffering.

"WHY!!!!!" The Coyote without a pack cried to the heavens demanding an answer which never came. Why couldn't he exchange his life instead he thought to himself.

"I'm sorry Coyote." Tori rested his hand on Coyote's shoulder in an effort to comfort him.

"You don't need to apologise. All these deaths were my fault. If I hadn't fallen for his ploy, Bella and everyone would still be alive."

"We can't change fate." Barrgan spoke now. "Even my ability could not stop what has happened; it's all part of the fabric of life."

"These deaths will not be in vain." Said Zom. "Aaron was corrupt and only sought power, you have stopped him with your gift."

"It is not a gift, it is a curse."

"We all felt the same way at one stage." Oliver responded. "But we had to find ways to cope with it and see it more as a gift instead."

"We truly have been blessed." The mad scientist Zyaekof interjected. "But perhaps I should give up the experiments for now."

"We are the chosen ones." Yamao said as he punched his fists together. "We should use but not abuse our powers."

"I want to agree but I still have one man I need to kill." Grimace growled as he remembered his dad leaving him all those years ago.

"We should work together as one, to create a new world." Tori lifted his crossbow in might.

"Well you guys can but I'm happy to return to my abode." Coyote walked off carrying the remnant fabric of Bella's clothing.

"Poor guy." Zyaekof frowned but smiled again in his mad delight. "So how about we do this then?"

"Yeah!"

-----

FIVE YEARS LATER. ROCKY DESERT NORTH AMERICA

Kurt 'Coyote' Stoch travelled along the lone highways of the harsh desert plains. He had obtained a portable TV from a service station a few hundred kilometres before. He no longer killed those around him but he still isolated himself from others. He was destined to be alone.

He switched on the TV which had a low battery. A female news anchor was giving the five o' clock update.

_#Our top bulletin: The UN speaker for climate change Zom Rollroux has successfully managed to get a global agreement on combating emissions. Commentators have said it was as if he hypnotised them into changing their ways (laughs). Also the war in Afghanistan is officially over with America set to withdraw it's troops from the Taliban free nation. Afghan Army General Lui Abal Barrgan said it was thanks to the efforts of his men that mainly contributed to the Taliban's defeat. Also in medical science: Romanian scientist Zyaekof Grants has discovered a cure for cancer which he said only required hours of experiments on prison inmates. In entertainment Scandinavian black metal band Garth's warriors blitzed the Eurovision song contest wiping out the entire competition – literally, Oliver Schiffer has been arrested and charged for vaporising the judges and eight audience members. And finally in sport, Yamao the Great continues to dominate the world wrestling championship with fifty wins under his belt. He knocked out The Pulveriser in the Heavyweight match last night. Now to Jacques for the weather…#_

"Hmm...So they all managed to move on with their lives." Stark thought to himself.

#_Well let's see. (Rubbing his hands) We'll expect a cyclone to develop in the southern tropics whilst the northwest can expect blistering heat and wildfires in California. Blizzards will continue in the northeast yes-yes- that should do it._

_Ahem well stay tuned for the six o' clock-#_

"Damn the batteries dead." Coyote cursed as he threw away the useless box.

"Um excuse me sir..." The voice of a young child was apparent.

"Yes?" when he turned he noticed the young girl who had short, light blonde hair and fair skin. She wore short shorts and a white singlet. But most striking was her face somewhat reminded him of Bella but with purple eyes.

"I'm lost...can you help me find the nearest town?" She spoke innocent and sweetly, producing a wide smile.

"Sure." He helped the young girl sit on his shoulders.

"You're such a nice person." She complimented.

"Oh thanks."

"My name's Lyla Gingerberg...What's yours?

"Coyote."

"What kind of name's that?" She didn't realise she insulted the man.

"HEY!"

"Oh well. Say will you be my friend?"

Though she was getting to be a nuisance she was the only companion Kurt may ever have. As the horizon was painted with bands of yellow, orange and purple he felt warm in his heart.

"Sure…let's be alone…together..."

_**And so our look into the lives of ten unique individuals comes to a close. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review, even if you have to flame me. It all helps!**_


End file.
